Silver Files
by Silver85
Summary: The Scooby Gang is in serious trouble. At least until an old friend of Faith is sent to help by Angel. Luckily Silver stuck around to keep an eye out on Faith. Now his past is coming back to haunt him when they need him most. FaithOC
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter One: The end of the end

Disclaimer: I own nothing Buffy or Angel. Only Silver is my own.

"BUFFY!"

The fight raged on. Slayers surrounded by the super vampires created by the first. Blood was on every surface, in every crease with in the cave walls. Screams of terror echoed of the stone.

One slayer stood out from the crowd of young women. Her blond hair twirling around her head like a halo. At least until her weapon was wrenched from her hands then used against her.

Another slayer ran to her side. Her long brown hair matted to her forehead from sweat. "Buffy?" She called out again hoping beyond all hope that the blonde was still alive.

"Faith…lead them…." She let out with a raspy breath, coughing from the effort as she handed Faith the Scythe, the weapon of the slayers. She nodded and joined the fight again.

The younger girls fought harder as their leader fell. Only to be replaced by the next in line. One could pray that someone could help them. Perhaps the only one that could kill the first and thus kill all the super vamps.

Such a hero was raised in a pillar of light in the center of the caves. The power of these vile creatures seemed to be coming from the light. Or more from the source within. The son of the First. His arms stretched out, his shirtless back ripped open from means of torture.

He howled and the light grew brighter. Slayers fell from mortal wounds not even they could shrug off as a flesh wound. It grew bright and pulsed as the howl increased until the pillar erupted in a force wave of magic.

The vamps nearest erupted into dust. The remaining forces fell to their knees in pain. Some were easily staked by nearby slayers. Slayers that stood alone noticed the source of the vamps power now stood among them.

"Silver."

One was able to speak his name, gathering the others attention as he growled. He stood over Faith protecting her from a handful of still powerful vamps. The silence was broken and his fangs grew, eyes glow red, and his nails sharpened into deadly claws as sharp as knives.

He launched into an full assault the nearest falling to dust from his slashing claws. The battle was on, and the tired, beaten slayers renewed with power, life, faith, and hope. Buffy stood and time stopped as Faith tossed her back her Scythe.

Soon the battle came to stop. Until the ground rumbled and stone fell from the ceiling. From a crack in the ground came a black mass. Evil radiated from its core causing the slayers to shiver in fear. The ground between Silver and the slayers cracked. Faith jumped to his side as the ground parted.

"Silver." She grabbed onto his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and smiled softly, taking her hand in his. "Faith." She reached up and touched his cheek. For a moment he was weak and gave into her touch. The words he feared to say, in case of making her weak, slipped from his parted lips. "I love you."

He pushed her back to the other side as the ground split. Separating the First and Silver from the surviving Scooby gang. All the others could do was watch helplessly as Silver fought the First. Slowly losing as he gained each new wound.

At least until Silver pulled upon the last of his strength. His chest glowed, center of his heart. The First fell to his knees as sunlight poured from Silvers soul. Every vamp dusted and the creater of all evil howled in pain. His body bubbling, smoking, and finally erupting in a shower of black ooze. Some landing on a few of the newer slayers.

The cave began to collapse and Silver fell to his knees. Faith tried to reach him, but Buffy stopped her. "No, don't get yourself killed." Faith called to him and weakly he looked up. Starring into her eyes. "Go, Sunnydale will cave in on itself. You must flee!" He called out. Faith shook her head, "Not without you."

The younger ones were lead out by Giles and Xander, the exit being held by Willow. Buffy and Faith stayed behind. "Faith. Go." She struggled to get to him. "I'll find you. Somehow, someway. Now go.!"

Reluctantly she turned and left with Buffy. As they reached outside the cave became engulfed by a bright light, then collapsed in a cloud of dirt and rubble. A lone tear slid down Faith's cheek.

The end was over. They survived. Many were lost, many found. Hero's rose, and they fell.

Silver was one of these hero's. Ever since the beginning. The son of the First. Half vampire, Half Werewolf. The ultimate creature of evil. Born with a soul. Faith couldn't help but recall the time she met him. Before she knew what evil really stalked victims in the middle of the night. Before her life really began.

9 years ago.

RING.

I watched from my locker as she gather her books for class. She was beautiful. An angel in his eyes. He didn't plan on being attracted to her. God save my soul. I chuckled at my bad joke and gathered my own books.

Who would have thought I would have to go back to high school for his current mission. Protect the next slayer. Teach her to fend for her self. Pass Geometry. At least I didn't have to worry about World History, I'd lived it so why study it.

I took his seat two behind her desk. Ahh good ole' English. Another subject I was good at. I watched as she sat back in her seat, leaving her books closed. She wasn't one for school. I guessed she came to stay out of her house. I'd checked up on her family. Her mother was selling herself on the street and her father was a alcoholic.

It made me made to say the least. How could the future protector of the world be living in such an environment and treated so horribly. Perhaps I could provide a way to keep her safe and out of her hell house called home. First I'd have to become a part of her life. Step one: get passed mistreating waste of a soul boyfriend.

The bell rang again after class. Which of course I didn't pay attention. Truth be told I wasn't to concerned with my grades. I saw her walking down the hall toward the gym. I stopped at his locker and dropped off my extra books. Well all my books. Only thing I kept in my backpack was a few stakes, a laptop, knife, holy water, silver, and elements for spells. Just in case I came up against anything that would cause my true identity to be revealed. No one could know my heritage.

I pushed my way through the gym doors and spotted her sitting on the bleachers near the doors. She sat listing to her CD player. Until her boyfriend came up and pulled the headphones off. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you."

He was pissed as she shrugged him off. I made my was over as she pushed his hand off her arm. "Don't touch me." She said. His face deepened a few shades of red. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm your boyfriend, I tell you what to do." He was practically yelling. Yet no one dared to do anything but watch as he slapped her. I sprang into action as he swung for round two. I caught his hand an inch from her bruised cheek. "The lady said to not touch her. I suggest you take heed to her warning." He tried to rip his grip from mine. I held fast, tightening my grip causing his wrist to crack under the pressure. "Let go of my freak." He fist connected to my jaw. I felt the blood drip from my lip as I glared at him. I let go of his wrist and laid my own fist against his cheek. He fell flat on his ass, and slid back a few feet from the force.

"Way to go you freak." His buddy helped him up on his feet. Her good for nothing boyfriend had a split lip and broken nose. "It's over Chad." Faith spoke up from behind me as I crossed my arms over my chest. He and his friend ran from the gym.

"Nice move you got." She said. I turned and smiled. "Thanks. Next time he bothers you let me know. I'll rip his balls off and shove them so far down his throat his grow boobs." She laughed and smiled. "Thanks. I'd love to see that. Jerk deserves it." I nodded and sat down next to her. For the rest of the day we sat and talked. Mostly about what we had in common, and I did my best to keep her mind on something good instead of dreading to go home.

I think I did a good job considering we stayed out till 3 in the morning just talking and walking around town, drinking coffee. Every second I spent with her I was falling in love. This could only get sticky. However I loved a good mess.

How little I knew what I was getting into. The sacrifices I'd make to just be with her. The shadows I hide in to keep her safe from evil. The secrets I'd revel to protect her. She turned my world upside down. I was more than happy to walk on my hands.

Authors note:

I've had this idea in my head for a long time and finally said screw it I'm writing in down. Well here it is. Hope you enjoy and hopefully if just one person likes this I'll continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2: From Past to Sunnydale

Faith and I had dropped out of high school. We finally could take it anymore. Besides we could always think of something else to do during the day. Something more fun.

The summer sun beat down on our naked flesh as we laid out on the beach. It was around 4 in the afternoon and I had planned a picnic for us today. She stretched out on her beach towel, her hair still wet from the ocean. I laid out beside her, just as wet, wearing only my swimming trunks.

"So mister what's for lunch?" she asked rolling over.

I smirked, "If I play my cards right, you." She slapped my arm and I winched in pain. It actually hurt. I frowned in thought.

"Oh come on, that didn't hurt. I've seen you get hit by a football player and you not even blink." She said catching my attention.

"No babe, it didn't hurt. Just something on my mind." Which was true. Perhaps the other slayer died and she had finally been called. If so where was her watcher, and would I have to come clean about who I am?

"Maybe I can keep you focused." She pulled herself on top of me and kissed me. Nothing could distract me from her lips. Not even all the evil in the world ready to kill us. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. If she was the slayer, well it could wait till morning…or maybe lunch.

a few days later

We were at my apartment. Faith had moved in when I offered after her parents kicked her out. They didn't agree that she quit school. Of course they didn't care about her in the first place so it didn't really phase her one bit. Still I was happy she moved in. I had fallen in love, hard and fast.

I cooked dinner as she laid out on the couch watching TV. I worked down at the local factory, and made a good amount of money for us to live peacefully. Nothing could bring us down.

Someone knocked on the door. "I've got," Faith called getting up from the couch. I frowned. Who would be here this late. Unless it was a demon or vamp. Faith didn't know yet. I dropped the dishrag and left the kitchen as she opened the door.

"Faith, I presume?" A British accent greeted us at the door. I let out a deep breath recognizing the voice.

"Who's asking?" Faith replied turning to look at me. I hid my emotions. Tonight was not going to be a quiet night at home like we planned.

"I'm your watcher." she replied.

"Sorry lady, but I don't need a patrol officer." As she went to slam the door, the British lady stopped it and came in. At least she wasn't a vampire.

"Don't think of me as a patrol officer. More as your guide and source of information as you hunt at night." She said making herself at home.

"What are you going on about?" Faith asked. I came up and closed the door.

"Into every generation a slayer is born. To fight the forces of evil." She began but I cut her off.

"Perhaps I should explain." I turned to Faith knowing that this could break our relationship, but I had to tell her so she would know I was on her side. "At night there is a new kind of evil. Evils such as Vampires, demons. All sorts of bad things. You are a slayer. The Vampire Slayer. You alone have the power to fight these evil creatures."

She looked at me like I was crazy. However as I finished what I was saying she realized that I was telling the truth, or that I believed I was telling the truth. If only it was that simple.

"You mean to tell me, that I have the power to fight evil such as vampires and demons. Not to mention that vampires and demons exist." She touched my forehead in concern, "are you okay?" She asked.

"You should believe him. You are the chosen one." It was then that I heard the cutting sound of metal through air and felt the hair beside my ear shift. Faith's hand shot up and within her grasp was a dagger. "You see, only a slayer could do that."

"Are you crazy!?!" Faith waved the dagger around at the watcher. I grabbed her hands in mine before she took out the British ladies eyes.

"No I am not crazy. You just need to see for yourself." The lady set her bags down and I heard metal clash within one. Must have been full of weapons. Of course Faith then turned to me.

"How do you know about all this? Is this some gag? Did you two get together today and set this up?"

I shook my head and let out another breath. "No. This is real. I actually am one of the good guys. I help fight the vampires and demons. I have for a long time." She looked at me in shock. Then she began to pace around the living room. I stood next to her watcher and watched as she tried to understand what was going on.

"Okay so say that I believe you. Then what are you and who are you?" She asked pointing to us both. Her watcher stood and began to explain.

"I am your watcher. My name is Samantha and I am here to train you and guide you in the ways of slaying. I work for the watchers council in England. So does Silver. He is actually one of a rare few who protect the slayers as they learn their trade. Now that you have been called you will start your training. Silver will help of course." She said, Faith and I watching her.

"Of course I'll help. I'm not leaving her. No matter what you say." I was angry that she would even suggest that I might not stick around. I couldn't leave Faith even if my father showed back up.

She shook her head, " I would never suggest such a thing. I was only stating your status with the watchers council."

Faith then turned on me, "So you work for these uptight British freaks?" I shook my head and sat down.

"No, I don't work for them. Anymore at least. I used to be one of their hunters. When I lost a good friend of mine in the line of the work, I swore to leave the fighting to the slayers. Now I simply watch over them and train them." I smiled softly and ran my hand through my hair.

"Well now that we all know each other and what is to come in the next few days, how about that lovely dinner I smell burning." Samantha said. I cursed and jumped up rushing to the kitchen. Luckily the chicken was a crispy brown, slightly black on the bottom. Just my luck that I would burn dinner on our anniversary.

4 months later

I came too with one hell of a headache. 4 vampires stood guard over me. Samantha was tied up across the room, her head was bleeding badly. Faith was still out cold as the vampires gathered around. I struggled against my bonds slowly working them free. The head vamp got Faith to wake up. "Slayer, I'm going to enjoy this." He touched her cheek with his cloven hand. A growl escaped my throat. She backed away from his touch in disgust. He signaled to his minions who gather Samantha off the floor. Faith squeezed her eyes closed as Kakistos tortured Samantha to death. I fought against my bonds, finally breaking free and knocking away the around me. First thing first, free Faith.

Once Faith was freed from her bonds it was an all out battle to the death. Until Kakistos took matters into his own hands. Well he took Samantha's head into his cloven hands. We couldn't stop him as he crushed her skull in into mashed pile of slush. Blood sprayed us and something snapped in Faith. I could see it in her eyes as I pulled her into my chest. "Faith, run. Get out of here." She pulled herself together long enough to make it out the door.

A vamp tried to stop her, at least until I tackled it. I fought for as long as I could until they over powered me. The last I remembered was Kakistos laughing over me.

Over the next few weeks I served as his hound dog. He used me to hunt Faith down. I was able to trace her scent from the many guys she was with. A thick trail to follow. Each city we went through finding each guy left me hollow inside. How could the woman I loved be such a…I could never finish the thought. This must be how she's coping.

After a few weeks we traced her all the way to Sunnydale. Apparently they'd found her. Somewhere in the bad part of town in some sleazy motel. I had to warn her, protect her. First I'd have to get free from my bonds. Tonight was my night as Kakistos took all his vamps and headed out. It was now or never.

I broke free and ran from the abandon building. Her scent had faded from my memory but I had to do something. I remembered that Sunnydale was the home of the other slayer, Buffy. Perhaps she knew where Faith was. I didn't have to go far as the vamps followed close behind two girls. One blonde the other brunette. The two slayers, running from Kakistos.

I turned back around and did my best to catch up. Truth be told I hadn't healed right, with the lack of nutrition. I ran into Kakistos first. "How? Doesn't matter. I don't need you anymore." Before I could react, he stabbed me through the with a stake.

I stood in shock. I may be half-vampire, but I can't be reduced to ash. Didn't mean I couldn't die. Here I was laying in a pool of my own blood. Watching as Kakistos ran off to deal with the slayer, to deal with Faith. I felt like I was on fire. I couldn't breathe. It was like I was in hell.

This bright light came down on me and covered me. The ground rumbled and I felt my soul part from my body. I was in hell. I took someone's place. Maybe they would be able to do good. Someone to protect Faith. Don't let her fall. I didn't have the strength to hold my eyes open. I took my last breath.

Authors Note: So here was the next chapter. Hopefully you liked it and enjoyed it. This isn't the end for Silver and Faith.


	3. Chapter 3

-1I opened my eyes. My vision was blurred and my senses foggy. I had no idea where I was. I rolled over on the rough concrete, noticing that I was stark nude. Great, just what I needed. No idea where, or when I am with no clothes. I stood as my vision cleared. It was middle of the night and I was in the location I died. Some alleyway in Sunnydale behind some old warehouses. Perhaps I could find some ratty old clothes in the dumpsters and make my way to a slayers house. If they were still alive. I didn't have a clue if they were still alive or if Kakistos got them. All I did know was that Angel was back. The powers that be, swapped us out. I would have to thank them later, for their kind warning of planning my death along with the swap.

I rummaged around in the garbage and found some ripped pants which still held together enough to wear and an stuff jacket to where. I dressed quickly and hit the streets. No took a second glance at me. Obviously they were used to someone half dressed and looking like they just got out of hell, walking down the street. I easily found the school which laid in runes. It was about to be rebuilt, after a massive explosion claimed its halls. I felt the vibration of something powerful and evil that had been here. Perhaps that's what blew up.

Hopefully Giles was still alive and in town. I headed to the last address I had memorized and luckily the lights were on. Someone lived there. I knocked on the door and waited only a few moments. The door cracked open and a British voice greeted me, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Giles correct? My name is Silver and I'm…well this is hard to explain." I started. He opened his door wider holding an axe. This was obviously him, "I just got back from hell. Kakistos captured me to track Faith, when I got free he killed me. For some reason the Powers-that-be brought me back and now I'm just looking for Faith. Did she survive?" I asked hoping to whatever god there was that she was alive and well.

"Silver, from the watchers council?" he asked. I nodded and he held the door open for me to come in. If I had been full vampire I would have needed an invitation, being that I wasn't I walked in. His house was actually cozy, considering a stuffy british guy decorated it. "Take a seat; I'll get you some clothes." He said disappearing down the hallway into a room in the back. I took a seat on his couch and looked around. You'd never know a watcher lived here, but defiantly a librarian. He returned only a moment later with a pair of dark jeans and a dark sweater. "Don't really wear these much, they should fit." He said handing them to me.

"Thanks." I replied still sitting. He sat across from me and just looked me over. This man wasn't like a normal watcher. "Still with the council?" I asked. He shook his head no, removing his glasses and wiping them off with his handkerchief. "What happened?" I asked.

"I interfered with Buffy's test. I got fired and they brought in Wesley, who also took care of Faith as well." He said gathering my attention. Obviously Faith and Buffy survived Kakistos. He noticed my sudden interest. "Faith killed Kakistos the night he hunted her down. However she was never the same I believe than how she was before she came to Sunnydale. Buffy never really told me any details, just that she lost some loved ones and it affected her deep down. We never really reached out to her, except for Angel. He almost saved her." He said stopping himself. Obviously he'd said too much but I wanted all the details.

"Giles, what happened?" I asked pressing for further information. Finally he continued realizing I wasn't giving up, that I can go awhile without blinking. Freaks out a few people when you just stare and not blink.

"Faith turned to the dark side to say the least. She joined up with the mayor, who was as evil as they come; she shot Angel with a poison arrow causing Buffy to go after her. She's now in a coma." He said rather rushed and quiet. Luckily I had extremely good hearing.

"In a coma?" My heart stopped. Not to mention when she turned evil although I couldn't judge her on that. I had my moments in the past. "Where is she?" I asked. He kindly wrote down the directions for me.

"Silver you and I don't work for the council anymore. However there are those out there fighting good that would be considered evil creatures by the council. Perhaps you wouldn't mind giving someone a hand down in L.A.?" He asked handing me the directions to Faith's hospital and to a building in L.A.

"Sure thing. However if you need me to stay here and help Buffy, I will." I asked. He shook his head no.

"We have more then enough help here. However I have a feeling you'll be staying at that place. I can always get in touch with you if we could use some assistance." He said I nodded and stood. I needed to see Faith. He stood as well and led me to the door. "I'm sorry about Faith. I'm sure you two were close. I have hope that she'll wake up and with help be back on the road in the right direction." He said as I exited his home.

"I hope so as well. If she wakes up call me or if there are any changes." I said. He nodded closing his door after wishing me luck. I changed quickly in the corner where no one could see me. His clothes fit tightly but I didn't mind, after all I was fully clothed now.

I quickly made my way to the hospital. It was one of those mental hospitals with off-white walls and a stale smell. I signed in and was led by a nurse down a few hallways, until finally we reached a room in the far back of the building. Faith's chart was in the slat on the door window. The nurse unlocked the door and led me inside.

My insides curled at her sight. Her skin was pale, her hair a mess. She lay in a white gown, with white sheets which didn't help for her paleness. Her eyes were closed in peaceful sleep but no one knew just how peaceful her dreams were at the moment. I sat in the chair beside her.

"Hey Faith. I hope you can hear me. Mainly so you know I'm alive and waiting for you to wake up so we can be together. I miss you." I sat in quiet for a moment listening to the constant beep of the machine attached to her. "I was the hound dog that hunted you down. Wasn't hard with all the guys you slept with. I'm not mad, or upset. I've had a lot of time to think about it. Spending a few centuries in hell will do that for someone like me. I uh…heard about your adventures here in Sunnydale. Don't worry we can work through them. I love you."

I sat there for the longest time until the nurse came and got me. Told me that visiting hours was over and that I could come back the next day at noon. I wouldn't be coming back for awhile. Someone in L.A. needed my help according to Giles. "Faith, I'll still be around watching over you. I love you." I kissed her forehead before being lead out of the building.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. I memorized the other address and tossed the sheet of paper. I walked aimlessly around town until I found the bus station. I managed to sneak my way onto a bus heading for L.A. In a few hours Giles friend was going to have a new buddy. Hopefully they wouldn't be as stuffy as Samantha, bless her soul, she was hard to live with though.

Hours later the bus came to its final stop. I quickly got off and found my way downtown. Perhaps someone would know where to point me. Of course it was middle of the night and only monsters or those with death wishes were walking the street. I asked two people for directions only to end up staking them as they tried to bite me.

I sighed in frustration until I happened to lean against the building. I laughed as I headed inside, my luck to take a break right where I need to. To think I was going to push myself another block. I rode the elevator to the designated floor. The doors dinged opened and I stepped out. The floor was an office area. A small waiting room with a secretary's desk. Some brunette sat behind the desk typing up something while leather-clad gentleman sat on the couch.

"Can we help you?" He asked in a British accent. These guys were everywhere, what was Britain not big enough for all the stuffy old guys? I looked around and shrugged.

"Giles sent me, saying you might be of use of me." I said causing them look up at me.

"Did anything happen to Buffy?" The British leather guy asked. Until it hit me. Giles said a new watcher came to town but left after the high school blew up.

"No. I presume your Wesley? You run this joint?" I asked. A figure stepped out of the back office and I stood in shock.

"No I do." Angel said looking over his new visitor. "Looking good Silver. Giles was right, we could use your help."

I smiled at my luck. Angel and I went way back. I thought him how to fight so he could help out the slayer who I guess turned out to be Buffy, heard that went well. "Angel, looking good as always." I said giving him a hug and receiving one in return. Of course his employees looked at us like we had grown four fangs or something. I laughed and took a look at his place.

"Silver though me everything I know." Angel said causing Wesley's brain to work in overload.

"Oh my, it's the Silver. We have been blessed." Wesley said leaving only Cordilea in the blue.

Angel joined me and offered me the tour. I was impressed with the get-up downstairs. He told me that the upper floor was free to rent, that I could possibly move in up there. I considered it; it would be conveniently located for work and I'd be nearby to hear if some news came in about Faith. I'd talk to the owner in the morning.

So for now I'm working with Angel Investigations and living right above. There was never a slow night especially with Wolfman & Hart running the streets. Giles was right, my services were needed her. The city of angels.

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay in an update and forgive the spelling and grammar error. The delay is mostly because of my other ongoing stories which have hit it off. I've been so busy getting them updated I haven't had the chance to add the next chapter to this one. However I will work it in.

Next Chapter: Faith wakes up but Silver's not around to help her. She goes to L.A. and attacks Angel only later to turn herself in right as Silver get's back.

The Wigster


End file.
